<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experiments by wulfeyes08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225464">Experiments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08'>wulfeyes08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Will decided to test Hannibal to see how he would react.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I liked the idea of Will poking the snake and thinking he's in control. Experiment three is obviously my favorite, but the other two were a lot of fun to work on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Experiment One: Teasing</p>
<p>Will walked around the office, allowing his fingers to brush over the spines of the many books shelved there. Hannibal sat at this desk, writing in one of the many journals he kept there. He had continued the practice of filling them after they had relocated. He was in his own world, distracted by his thoughts and the session they had just finished. A thought intruded on the quiet of Will’s mind and he stopped: What if he teased Hannibal a little? What would happen? He let his eyes settle on the man sitting across the room, and before he could decide if this was a good idea, he was moving. He dropped down onto the edge of the desk. </p>
<p>“Hannibal?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm?”</p>
<p>“What did you think of Thomas’s breakthrough?”</p>
<p>“It was interesting, but only partially accurate.” He replied, but didn’t look away from his work. </p>
<p>“Partially how?”</p>
<p>“I am sure you already know.”</p>
<p>Will reached out, letting his fingers curl around Hannibal’s chin and lifting his head, causing his hand to slip so ink trailed across the page. He leaned down, smiling at him. “You could at least make eye contact with me when we’re talking. It’s a little rude not to, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Surprise, it blossomed in Hannibal’s eyes, his pupils dilating, his breath catching. “Rude you say?”</p>
<p>“Yes, extremely rude.”</p>
<p>“And ruining my work isn’t?”</p>
<p>“I feel like it makes us even.”</p>
<p>“I see,” he sat his pen down, “and what shall we do about that?” Hannibal’s nose brushed his and he found himself at a loss for words.</p>
<p>“Well…I think we should…”</p>
<p>“Should what, mano meilé?”</p>
<p>Will leaned closer, lips brushing Hannibal’s feeling him smile. “Maybe, get back to work?”</p>
<p>“If that’s what you wish.” He pressed a light kiss to Will’s lips. “Would you mind allowing Mrs. Callahan in then?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Experiment Two: Chase</p>
<p>Will could tell Hannibal was becoming suspicious of his sudden aloofness. The man wasn’t used to someone being disinterested in him, Will least of all. It finally came to a head when Will started to walk past him in the office to retrieve a book he had been reading. Hannibal grabbed his arm. “Have I done something to anger you, Will?”</p>
<p>“No.” He was so surprised, he had forgotten what he was doing. Hannibal turned, and Will started to back up, being chased across the room by the other man until his legs bumped against the end of the chaise lounge. He was pushed down, Hannibal leaning over him, his predatory, hungry gaze sending his heart into an excited fit. </p>
<p>“I fear I allowed your little game to go on for too long.”</p>
<p>“You knew?”</p>
<p>“I did, but I’m afraid my patience has run out.” He caged Will’s hips in with his knees, pinned his wrists down with one hand, while the fingers of the other brushed across his forehead and around to his chin. “You’re quite cunning, but taunting me is never a good idea.”</p>
<p>He tried to wiggle his arms loose, but Hannibal held him in place. “I thought I remembered you enjoying it quite a bit.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but will you?” He teased.</p>
<p>“I’m sure we’ll find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Experiment Three: Painful Failure</p>
<p>Will was aware he was in trouble, his need to test Hannibal’s patience had backfired in an unexpected way, with him being injured. “What were you thinking?” Hannibal looked at the back of his head and Will hissed in pain as he gently probed the knot on the back of his head. He had slipped, fallen, and cracked his head on the coffee table while trying to keep Hannibal’s sketchbook from him. </p>
<p>“Apparently, I wasn’t. How bad is it?”</p>
<p>“You nearly split your head open.”</p>
<p>“You’re being dramatic.” He reached back, touching the lump and flinching. </p>
<p>“Am I?”</p>
<p>“Alright, maybe not, but compared to everything else I’ve had inflicted upon me, it’s not that bad.”</p>
<p>“Will.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m sorry.” He looked up at Hannibal. “I won’t do it again.”</p>
<p>“Not good enough.”</p>
<p>“What do you want me to do? It was an accident.”</p>
<p>“Which could have been much worse.” </p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, and I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>Hannibal arched an eyebrow and Will knew he had made a mistake. Giving him free reign was only asking for trouble. “Really?”</p>
<p>“I…” he nodded, “yes, really.”</p>
<p>Hannibal’s eyes flicked over him. “Very well.” He reached down and lifted the sketchbook from the coffee table. “Follow me,” he paused, “and try not to further injure yourself.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Will stood in the middle of their room, watching as Hannibal moved the bench away from the foot of the bed. He sat the sketchbook down on it, then approached Will, his movements cat-like as he prowled closer. He let his fingers slide over the buttons of his shirt, grinning at the look of apprehension of his face. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I thought it was obvious.” He slipped the buttons loose.</p>
<p>“Would you mind explaining?”</p>
<p>“I’m undressing you.” He pulled the shirt free from his pants, then slid it off his shoulders so it fell to the floor. </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“So I can draw you.”</p>
<p>“Draw me?”</p>
<p>“An appropriate punishment for someone who has little sense when it comes to his safety.” </p>
<p>His pants were next. “What now?” </p>
<p>“Trust me.” Will nodded and allowed Hannibal to push him back onto the bed. “Relax.”</p>
<p>“How can I?”</p>
<p>“Because you know I won’t hurt you.” He leaned in and kissed him, let his fingers play through Will’s curls and across his cheek to gently grab his chin. “You’re completely safe and this is all in good fun.”</p>
<p>“Being exposed and observed by you is just nerve wracking.” </p>
<p>“You enjoy it regardless of your fears.” He pressed another kiss to the scar on his forehead. “I wouldn’t do it, if you hated it.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Now, be good and don’t move.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Hannibal moved away, lifting his sketchbook into his hands and taking a seat on the bench. He flipped to a clean page, pulled his pencil from his breast pocket and gave Will a gentle smile before beginning. Every time his eyes flicked up, Will found himself freezing, receiving a look of amusement in return. “How’s your head?” He finally asked. </p>
<p>“Still sore, but better.”</p>
<p>He paused. “Would you like me to get you something?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Good, tell me if that changes.”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>He continued to sketch in silence, the only sound his pencil sliding across the paper. It sent a bit of a thrill through Will, who did his best not to shift around too much. It was almost a relief when Hannibal finally closed his sketchbook. “You can get up and get dressed.” </p>
<p>He climbed off the bed, pulling his clothes on under the ever-observant eye of Hannibal. His shirt was the last thing he slipped on, not bothering to button it up as he moved to stand directly in front of Hannibal. “May I see?”</p>
<p>He leaned back, giving him that infuriating smirk. “What will you give me?”</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>He seemed to contemplate the question for a moment. “For you to be more careful.” He held out the sketchbook and Will grabbed it, but he didn’t let go. He reached out with his other hand, brushing his fingers up Will’s exposed abdomen to his chest. “Your health and safety are important to me.”</p>
<p>“You know I can’t promise you that. At this point I’m practically a walking disaster.”</p>
<p>Hannibal released his hold on the sketchbook and patted the spot next to him. “Yes, but you are my walking disaster and I wish for you stay alive.”</p>
<p>Will nodded as he dropped down next to him. “I get it, I’ll pay attention next time I steal something from you.”</p>
<p>“That’s all I ask, mano meilé.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>